


click

by sugarvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Death, Gen, Horror, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvixx/pseuds/sugarvixx
Summary: hongbin loves taking pictures of the people around him. friends, strangers, he doesn't mind. but does this passion purely comes from his love and talent towards photography, or is it something else?
Kudos: 3





	click

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this work is in the line-up for my spooktober series project. however, today's heartbreaking news is too much for me and I don't feel motivated to finish what I started. therefore, I am posting whatever readable works I have in the draft unbeta'd. enjoy :)

Click.

A shutter sound.

Hongbin loves this. Going to the festival and taking pictures of random strangers. Although he hates the heat of being cramped in big crowds, he finds it easier to take pictures at these places because the strangers pose for him. He used to take pictures of people around his campus but after being scolded about it, he stopped. Honestly, he doesn’t understand why he’s being scolded too. They said they were uncomfortable when Hongbin did that. Why would people be uncomfortable when he takes their picture? As ridiculous as Hongbin thinks it is, he is too lazy to argue and just nodded before deleting the pictures like how they were yelling at him to do. 

Click.

Another shutter sound.

Yes, call your friend too. Hongbin smiles at how enthusiastic these strangers are, calling their friends to gather up for a picture. After a few hours of walking around, Hongbin decided to call it a day and headed home. With a can of beer in hand, he sits down cross-legged and goes through the pictures he took. Occasionally, he nods when the picture is one of those that he likes.

“Oh, you’re home?” his housemate, Wonshik asks, peeking from the doorway of his room.

Hongbin nods silently, eyes still focused on the camera in his hands. Wonshik walks closer and looks at the pictures from over his shoulder.

“Wow, that’s a lot of pictures,” Unknowingly, he stays there looking at the pictures together.

“Tell me what you see,” Hongbin always asks this to Wonshik whenever he comes back from a photography session.

“Beautiful, night lights, neon face paints. The feeling of the festival is there,” and Wonshik will always try to give his best to comment on what Wonshik thought would help Hongbin with his photography hobby.

“Hey take my picture,” Wonshik suggests naturally.

Hongbin pauses a second before looking at Wonshik straight in his eyes.

“You’d let me do that?”  
“Yeah, sure, why not. You’re good with it,” Wonshik shrugs and takes a step back, smiling and holding up a rock finger sign like a habit.

Click.

And another shutter sound.

“See. You take it so nicely even under this shitty lighting. Send it to me,” Wonshik says before patting his back and goes back into his room.

Hongbin is thankful for him. He’s thankful at how sincere he is.

His gaze falls back to the small camera screen. Bloody. Probably from a car accident. His face is barely recognizable.

Hongbin turns to look at Wonshik playing with his phone on his bed. His door is left open.

He’s thankful at how Wonshik couldn’t see what he can see. Wonshik can see the moment captured but Hongbin sees the moment before he dies. The strangers he met earlier that night, Hongbin has forgotten their face because all he sees now are lifeless, drained out of color ones. Blue, bloody, all kind.

Click.

Yet another shutter sound.

Hongbin is obsessed.


End file.
